1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel cis and trans-1,5-benzothiazepine compounds represented by the formula (I): ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group or an alkoxy group and R.sub.2 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or a hydroxyalkyl group and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts and quaternary ammonium salts thereof, and a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, it is known that cis-(-)-3-acetyloxy-5-(N,N-dimethylamino)ethyl-2-(p-methoxyphenyl)-1,5-ben zothiazepin-4(5H)-one hydrochloride is useful as a coronary vasodilator as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 16988/71, Arzneim.-Forsch. 21(9), 1338-1343 (1971) and Chem. Pharm. Bull., Japan, 21 (1), 92-97 (1973). Also, Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 11 (2), P 361, 1968 discloses 5-(N,N-dimethylamino)ethyl-2-phenyl-1,5-benzothiazepin-4(5H)-one hydrochloride as being useful as tranquilizer.
The above known compounds have a chemical structure similar to the compounds of the present invention having the formula (I) but they exhibit completely different pharmacological activity from that of the present invention.